Black
Black is a primary character in Majisuka Gakuen, and a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is one of the four heavenly queens of Rappapa during the first season. She is portrayed by Kashiwagi Yuki. Appearance and Personality Black is a young single mother, and attends Majisuka Gakuen as a third year student. She has a liking for dark and gothic things. Black frequently recites poetry, particularly "The Death Verdict". This particular poem is used after she picks her target, torturing them before calling for their death. She is shown to possess extreme agility and speed, in addition to using the dark to attack from behind. Black uses these abilities to confuse and overwhelm her opponents in a battle, meaning that properly fighting her is nearly impossible. She also has a ruthless attitude when expressing Rappapa's dominance, suggesting that they do a "cleanup" of the school. These attributes make her a feared and respected Rappapa member. However, Black is also very caring and is shown to care for both her son and her friends. Black has long, black hair with a single lock of bright red hair and often has a blank look on her face. She wears a rosary around her neck, which is shown to have great sentimental value to her, and a black and white sukajan over her MajiJo uniform; she often carries a red book in her left hand as well. History Little is known of Black's past or the origin of her dark personality, but it can be assumed that she met an unknown man who fathered their child and later left her alone, making her a single mother. It appears that Black would rather forget this unknown man, as Team Hormone revealed in Majisuka Gakuen 2 that she nearly killed the last person who asked her who the father of her child was. Majisuka Gakuen Black role in the first several episodes was relatively minor. When Onizuka Daruma is challenged by the Golden Eyebrow Society, Black is seen along with the other members of Rappapa—except Yuko and Gekikara—and casually remarks that it would be "fun" if the transfer student climbed the stairs to fight them. When Daruma demands to join Rappapa, Black informs her that they are full on members before allowing the first years to beat up Daruma. After Shibuya was swiftly taken down by Maeda, Black decides to take her down in order to uphold Rappapa's name. News of this quickly spread, and Black later confronts Maeda and Daruma in an alleyway, attacking under the cover of darkness and disappearing just as quickly as she appeared. Daruma, not wanting to involve Maeda and fearing she will not be able to handle Black like she did with Shibuya, decides to confront Black herself. Daruma is easily pummeled by Black, but claims that she isn't finished before switching on some lights, believing that the darkness is the source of Black's speed. This had no effect on her, however, and Black continued to kick a downed Daruma. Before Blackcould continue however, Gakuran and the Kabuki Sisters arrive just in time to assist her—Daruma had previous sent them(Choukoku also received one) a text message asking for their help. Black becomes annoyed at the four's arrogance, and they begin to fight. Though she was outnumbered, Black kept the balance of the fight in her favor. However, Kokabuki accidently rips off her rosary, distracting Black long enough so that Ookabuki and Gakuran can punch Black, making her fall backwards straight into Daruma's—who accidentally trips over Kokabuki—headbutt, knocking her out. Interestingly, her unconscious body is in the same position as her crucifix. Black later appears, along with the other members besides Sado and the recently defeated Gekikara, in the wind instruments clubroom, and the queens acknowledge their defeat, leaving Maeda to Sado. She also reappears when Maeda fights Sado, telling Maeda that Sado is inside the club room waiting for her, and at the graduation ceremony, in which she graduates with the other Rappapa third year members(except Gekikara) from Majisuka Girls' High School. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Black now works in a supermarket which she uses her high speed to her advantage whilst also caring for her son. Torigoya later reveals that Black is now working part time at the massarge clinic with her. After Gekikara is stabbed by a Yabakune student, Black visits her in hospital. The two talk and Gekikara asks her if she would send her child to Majijo, Black tells that even though she has a son, she'd still send him to Majijo. Black later reappears in the final showdown between Majijo and Yabakune, donning her Rappapa jacket once again and takes down a huge amount of Yabakune and rival school students. Black later stands next to her fellow ex-Rappapa members and see's Maeda off as she is arrested. Trivia *The name "Black" comes from Kashiwagi Yuki's supposed "black" personality. In Episode 21 of AKBingo!, a previously unaired segment was shown in which there was a prank to see what kind of nickname she would give to a staff (pretending to be bald) on the show after seeing his wig come off. After some prompting by another AKB48 member, Oshima Mai (who knew of the prank), she gave him the nickname "Half and half man," referring to half of his real hair and half of the fake hair. In a later episode, Kitahara Rie called her "Black Marimokkori" (a character popular in Hokkaido) after she was called "Unagi Inu" (eel dog character from Tensai Bakabon). In episode 73, Kashiwagi Yuki remarks that ever since then, everyone has been calling her "black-hearted". Gallery tumblr_ljpf8cCU9z1qit8jgo1_500.jpg|Black with her son Black2.jpg majijo_epi_07 Black02.png majijo_epi_07 Black06.png majijo_epi_07 Black05.png 1b031927.jpg 002ky830.jpg 7c5e0aaf.jpg 271abb47.jpg 20100220_943568.jpg fb43df2a.jpg gallery_443_98_214223.png 20100220_943575.jpg|Black after being headbutted by Daruma. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student